


What The Night Brings

by la_voison



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Choking, Death, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_voison/pseuds/la_voison
Summary: A young woman unbelieving of the tales of Slenderman and his proxies enters the woods at night on a dare. Little does she know, one of the proxies has his eyes set on her.





	What The Night Brings

It was a warm, full moon night in the middle of May. A dark haired young woman was walking along a trail through the forest. A foolish dare it was. The memory stirred in her mind and sent bitter waves through her heart.

"No one ever goes into those woods at night."

"He will get you if you do."

Slenderman, what a silly children's story. She didn't believe the tales of the tall, faceless man that apparently lived in these woods. Even sillier was the rumors of his three "proxies". A man in a doll mask, another in a yellow hoodie, and the third who wore orange goggles and carried twin hatchets. She heaved a sigh in annoyance at herself.

Dark rolling clouds obscured the moon's light and the dead leaves and brush all but buried her path. She'd wandered deep into the woods and now it was too dark to find her way back. She was hopelessly lost.

Suddenly a twig snapping made her jerk around to look behind her.

_Hoot! Hoot!_

Only an owl, she sighed in relief until a deep chuckle reached her ears.

_Heh heh heh_

"Who's there?" She cried, eyes widening in fear. This couldn't be happening to her.

_"Pretty li-little lamb, lo-lost in the woods."_

"Who the hell are you? This isn't funny!"

_"Co-come along, little lamb, says the w-wolf with glee. Come, come li-little lamb, t-t-trust in me."_

Cold chills ran up her spine. This lunatic was getting closer to her. She turned again, hoping she could spot him but all she could see was the twisting trunks of trees.

_"Hehehe, sweet little la-lamb, you're so naive._

_My d-dear little lamb, t-time has come to feed."_

At the last word she felt a cold, steel hatchet blade pressed to her throat. A strong arm wound around her before she had the chance to move and her face was tilted up to focus on the visage of her captor.

The first thing that caught her eye was the orange glow of his goggles. Next was the mouth guard covering the majority of his face giving him a semblance of a cheshire cat smile. Dark, shaggy hair hung over his goggles and a sharp twitch of his neck and arm brought her back to reality.

"S-scream and I'll fu-fucking cut you."

She swallowed hard, with the blade pressed to her throat she wasn't willing to test his threat. Seemingly satisfied with her silence, he spun her around to face him properly. He lightly trailed the hatchet blade down to her stomach and she could feel the cold steel through her clothes. He carefully studied her in silence, the only sounds either of them made was her soft breathing and the sharp pops and snaps of his occasional twitching. Finally he reached up and ran his gloved fingers down her cheek, the warm leather contrasting with her cool skin.

Her eyes widened and her lips parted in surprise at his oddly gentle touch. Her mind seemed to be in a trance as she locked her eyes with the man's orange goggles til the sound of him sheathing his hatchet caught her attention.

"Wh-what's your name?" He asked and she watched as he pushed the goggles up revealing his dark eyes. Her green ones could see the hint of desire in them, the way he looked at her was like a ravenous beast. _Like the wolf devouring the lamb._  "Lena." she said softly, trying to sound less afraid then she was. He repeated it to himself as if tasting it on his tongue. "Toby." He said and twitched.

"Are you going to kill me?" His eyes flashed in amusement at her words. "R-right now that's e-entirely up to you." Confusion twisted her features and he chuckled in response. Reaching upwards, he pulled down the mouth guard and her gaze was immediately drawn to his cheek. Or rather the gaping hole inside it. A gasp escaped her and she turned to flee but he snatched her arm and yanked her roughly to him. "Stop! Let me go!" Lena shouted and struggled in his grasp.

She punched and kicked at him as hard as she could but he only tightened his grip on her, it was like he couldn't even feel it. Toby drug her over and slammed the struggling girl against a tree, her head hitting the trunk from the force and a sharp cry emitting from her lips. His hand wrapped around her throat and he squeezed it enough to get her attention. A twisted smile was on his lips as he looked at her. Leaning in he ran his tongue along the shell of her ear and she shivered in response. He slowly slid his hand down her body lingering on her breasts before moving to rest it on her waist. Her heart was pounding rapidly and her breath hitched at his touch.

"What w-would you do to make me spare your fucking l-life?" His deep voice filled her ear, before trailing his lips down to her neck. Warm breath teased her skin and to her shame she could feel heat stirring between her thighs. With a shakey breath, she murmured her response and averted her eyes from him.

"What did you say?" He squeezed her neck and forced her to look at him again. "A-anything you want."

"Heh, then beg."

"What?"

"You h-heard what I fucking s-said." His teeth grazed her earlobe as he spoke. "Beg, like the wo-worthless little bitch y-you are."

Trembling, Lena bit her lip before saying softly "Please Toby, p-p-please don't kill me." As the last word passed her lips he crashed his mouth on hers in a fierce kiss. His tongue slipped inside her and easily dominated hers. To her surprise she kissed him back and moaned at his ministrations. His hand slid from her neck down to knead her breast through her top. She reached up and tangled her fingers in his shaggy hair, twisting it around her fingers while kissing him eagerly. After another moment or so, he broke the kiss and trailed his warm lips down to her neck. Her heart was pounding rapidly as he ran his tongue over her pulse before biting hard into the soft skin. A sharp cry escaped her and she yanked his hair but he only responded by pressing her harder against the tree and sucking at the spot he'd bitten. Soft moans passed her lips and he pulled away, satisfied with the dark red mark he'd left behind.

His eyes lingered on her flustered expression, her swollen lips and the mark on her neck, before reaching up and tugging one of his gloves off with his teeth. He tossed it to the ground and the other one soon followed. His bare hand slid under her shirt and quickly found the clasp of her bra. Snapping it open, he tore it off her and threw it to the ground with his gloves. Toby pushed her shirt up, exposing her pale breasts to the cool night air and immediately captured her left nipple in his mouth. His tongue swirled around the soft bud before lightly tugging it with his teeth. Low groans and ragged breaths filled his ears and he switched his attention to its twin, giving it the same treatment. One of her legs wrapped around him and he could feel her hand reaching down to his groin. He quickly grabbed it and her other hand and pressed them above her head. She could feel his hardness against her thigh and hear him chuckle darkly as he pulled away from her breast.

"E-eager little s-slut, aren't you?"

"P-pl-please stop." Lena's voice trembled as she made her plea but she wasn't sure now if it was wholly from fear or desire this strange man had roused in her. Toby laughed at her words before reaching down to his pants. A metallic clinking and soft rustling soon joined the sounds of the night.

"Let's make th-this a little m-more interesting." Toby popped his neck with a sharp crack and then grabbed both the girl's wrists and stretched them above her head before she had the chance to move. A thick branch hung low and he bound them to it with a thin strap of leather. Her chance of escape now gone, he knelt down and picked up one of his hatchets. He ran the blade along her warm, jeans covered thigh before moving it slowly upwards to the soft skin of her stomach. Lena couldn't help but squirm at the sensation of the cold steel, the sharp edge grazing her bare flesh. Moving it further up, he pressed the flat of it to her nipple before dragging it slowly across her chest, allowing it to lightly nick her skin. A thin rivulet of blood dripped down to her stomach and his dark eyes followed it. He drug the blade down to her side and then all the way to her hip, pressing a little harder this time. A soft cry passed her lips and her blood stained the blade red. He brought it up to his mouth and lapped it clean, his eyes never leaving her face.

"S-so sweet." Toby murmured, his lips red with her blood. Lena's breathing was ragged from the stinging pain. She looked at him pleadingly but he only smiled and cupped her breast. Blood dripped from the long cut he'd made above it and he smeared the warm fluid across her pale skin. He gave it a harsh squeeze, eliciting a tiny shriek from her which he quickly swallowed in a kiss. The bittersweet taste of her own blood filled her mouth as Toby kissed her fervently. His hand reached for the button of her jeans and he easily popped it open and tugged them down revealing her underwear and smooth legs. The blade of his hatchet trailed along the hem of her panties before sliding slowly down her thigh. He broke the kiss and pressed a little harder, leaving another shallow cut on her flesh. Rivulets of blood dripped down to her knee as he made more and more little cuts on her leg. He dropped to his knees and smirked up at her before tracing his tongue along one of the cuts.

"Ha-ah, Toby." She moaned softly, before biting her lip in panic as she realized she'd just moaned his name. His eyes flicked back to hers, his grin made even more terrifying by the gash in his cheek. The hatchet joined its twin on the ground as Toby reached up to hook his fingers in her panties, slowly pulling them down and baring her sex to his lust-filled gaze. He parted her moist lips and slid his tongue inside her. Soft moans increased in volume as his tongue writhed within before replacing it with two of his fingers.

Lena tugged at her bonds and squirmed as his fingers brought her closer to the edge. His tongue trailed up to lap at her clit, eliciting another sharp cry of his name from her lips. He grasped her hip, his nails biting into the skin, and grazed her clit with his teeth. Her body jolted in response and he pulled away, lips wet with her juices. Toby climbed to his feet and gave her a wicked smile as he languidly lapped her juices off his lips and fingers. Lena met his gaze, her cheeks flushed with an odd mix of embarrassment and desire. She opened her mouth to say something but Toby pressed a long, scarred finger to her lips. "The o-only thing I w-want to hear from you is s-screaming when I f-fuck you senseless."

Her heart skipped a beat at his words and with a smirk on his face he began to undo his pants. His thick cock was presented before her and he reached down and stroked it lightly. Droplets of pre-cum clung to the tip and after pushing her once more against the tree she could feel it pressing against her entrance. Toby reached down and pulled her leg around him and with a tight grip on her thigh he plunged his cock inside her. Her slick walls enveloped him and he couldn't suppress a soft groan. Lena cried out at the harsh intrusion but Toby immediately caught her lips in a rough kiss. His tongue toyed eagerly with hers and she moaned as he began to thrust inside her. His hand slid up to squeeze her breast and he pressed his finger against one of the cuts causing her to let out a cry. He chuckled at her reaction and trailed his lips down to her neck. His tongue flicked against the mark he'd made and she jolted, grinding her hips against him.

"Feels g-good doesn't it?"

Lena bit her lip at his words, even now she didn't want to admit to what this man was making her feel. However, he wasn't going to accept her silence as an answer. He slowed his movements inside her, but continued to thrust deeply, shifting her hips where he soon hit a spot that she couldn't ignore. He kneaded her breast harshly and spoke again, his dick rubbing against that spot inside her.

"Answer me, b-bitch." He growled in her ear, teeth grazing the flesh. "Show me h-how much of a l-little slut you are."

"Y-yes!" She cried out, grinding her hips to meet his. Her hands tugged at the leather strap and her eyes fluttered closed as she succumbed to her desire. "Please, Toby. Ha-harder, fuck me harder!"

Pleased with her response, he obliged and quickened his pace inside her. Her soft noises increased in volume and he could feel her slick walls tightening around him. His cock throbbed inside her, but he wasn't content to finish with her yet so catching her gaze he slid his hand up to her throat and squeezed.

Lena's eyes widened as Toby's fingers wrapped around her throat. The sudden loss of air was frightening but strangely exhilarating as he continued his thrusts. A sensation like the winding of a spring began to fill her lower belly, any thoughts of him stopping what he was doing to her had long since abandoned her mind. She wanted more.

Toby could feel the jerky movements of her body almost rivaling his own twitches as she struggled to keep up with him despite her dwindling air supply. Her cheeks were flushed a bright red, almost matching the splatters of blood on her chest and he found his gaze riveted to the sight of her. He suddenly loosened his grip on her throat and she immediately sucked in a breath. Her reprieve was short lived however, before she could take another he was squeezing her throat again. She was certain he'd leave bruises, assuming she would even survive this night.

Her walls spasmed violently around him and as he relinquished his grip for the final time she could feel that spring in her belly snap and a torrent of ecstasy shot through her. His name burst from her lips in a strangled shriek and he gave one final deep thrust, releasing himself inside her. A soft groan reached her ears as the hot fluid filled her core. His cock twitched a few more times before Toby slowly slid it out of her.

The loss of his fullness was enough for exhaustion to set in and Lena slumped back against the tree. Her wrists were still bound and numb from being stretched so long and the cuts lining her body stung. Toby fixed his clothes and observed her, seemingly debating on what his next move was. Finally, he knelt down and retrieved his hatchets.

Lena's eyes filled with fear again. A part of her had hoped he'd changed his mind on killing her but it seemed that had been in vain. She swallowed hard and met his dark eyes with an intense stare of her own, stifling her fear. If this was the end for her, she wouldn't look away. She couldn't complain after all, her last moments had been the most pleasurable she'd ever felt.

Toby reached up and cupped her cheek, his lips bearing that twisted smile. She didn't seem to be afraid of him any more. "This is i-it, little l-lamb."

She bit her lip at his words but continued to stare back at him even as he pressed the blade of his hatchet to her chest. He leaned in and captured her lips in one last deep kiss, slipping his tongue inside and devouring her. He wanted to commit her sweet taste to his fractured memory.

He broke the kiss and then pulled back from her only to slam the steel hatchet blade into her heart. Her scream pierced the stillness of the night and a torrent of blood spurted from the gaping cavity he'd made in her chest. Her eyes fluttered closed for the last time and her broken body slumped against the blood splattered tree.

Toby pulled his orange goggles down over his eyes and whispered a soft goodbye over the girl's corpse before disappearing into the woods and into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an overly self indulgent smut fic inspired by my thirst for Toby.


End file.
